


Chaos Ascending

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Slave fic, Thor: Ragnarok trailer, me too, of a sort, wondering how Loki ends up on that white couch with the Grandmaster?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: At some point everyone looks at the state of their life and wonders how they got there. Loki is no different.





	Chaos Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, this probably looks familiar. First appeared on my blog in April. Am only getting around to cross-posting now.

Everything was wrong.

There was little Loki knew for certain beyond his name.

Listen to Master. Do not wander alone. Smile when told. Do not speak to anyone unless Master permits it. Never disobey Master. Be good.

Never go near the holding cells below.

Loki learned quickly. Especially how much he hated pain.

But nothing Loki learned lessened the sense of _wrongness_ around him. It was in the air he breathed. The bed - or floor - he slept upon. The food, the drinks, even the people around him. All wrong.

It was when he watched the fighting in the arena did Loki first feel a small pang of...something. One fighter in particular. When Loki watched the man fight something prickled at the edge of his mind. Something echoing through all the blank spaces. A soft whisper, as if carried on a wind from a great distance.

_Safe._

It made Loki wonder. He wanted to know more, wanted to understand. But the fighter lived in the holding cells. And Loki couldn't disobey Master.

Not after the last time.

Master liked obedience from his pets.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" Master said.

Loki smiled at him from his place on the other end of the sofa. He wore the outfit Master chose for him. All dressed in black with a long, glorious cape, with golden accents. Loki like the feel of the cape, even if it too was wrong.

"It's main event time! Bring out the first."

Loki folded his hands together and waited. The crowds in the stands began to cheer as they awaited the latest game. The other pets gathered behind him in Master's grand room, watching quietly, waiting to take their cues from Master.

The first fighter entered the arena. Loki held himself still even as he wanted to sit up straighter, wanted to acknowledge this man in some way. But he didn't dare. Not with Master seated on the other end of the sofa watching him.

The bearded man with the short hair _(wrong)_ looked up at Master's viewing room. A look filled with defiance and rage. He glared openly at Master, hostility rolling off him like a storm.

Loki waited for the rumble of thunder. Then blinked, confused. There was no thunder on Master's world.

The fighter’s gaze shifted to Loki. His face did something funny when he looked at Loki, as it always did. Loki didn't understand why the fighter looked at him with such anguish. They had never met. The one time Loki was curious enough to go wandering, he didn't get a chance to speak to the other man outside the fighting pit before Master caught him.

Loki would never disobey Master again. As much as he hated pain, he hated the pitying looks from the other pets more.

"And now, I give you..."

The bearded man pulled his eyes away from Loki, putting his attention back on the arena. The fight. As he should. So far he was one of the undefeated. For some reason, this made Loki proud. The man put on his helmet ( _nice feathers_ ), adjusting it into place before falling into a fighting stance with his weapons ( _wrong_ ) held firmly at his sides. He waited, as did they all, while Master signaled the entrance of the next fighter.

"The incredible...."

There was a terrible roar and a tremendous crash as a great, green beast smashed into the arena. Loki stared. The beast roared again.

_Puny god._

Another roar followed that filled Loki's head, the rushing of a great river about to break its banks. Memories crashed through, toppling previously unseen walls and battling for prominence.  Loki's stomach flipped as his mind turned itself inside out, casting him into its churning waters. He put his hand to his mouth and peeked over at Master, but he didn't seem to have noticed Loki's turmoil. There was shouting from the fighting pit. Loki ignored it. He struggled for focus.

He was Loki, of Asgard.

He remembered the land of his birth.

He remembered his magic.

He remembered -

Thor.

Loki made himself look. Thor was fighting Banner's beast. The crowd cheering them on. Loki cast another side-long look at Mas - the Grandmaster. Looking irritated. That never boded well for any of his pets.

 _"I am no one's pet!"_ Loki thought, fury burned its way through his veins and a red haze curtained his vision. He remembered dancing on strings for the amusement of a different sadistic being.

There was a great outcry from the crowd. Loki ignored them. Thor could beat the beast - even without Mjolnir (Loki remembered Hela) - of this Loki was certain. Less certain was Loki resisting the urge to cut the Grandmaster's heart out and burn this wretched place to the ground.

He forced himself to calm, letting the anger recede and simmer. The Grandmaster was too ancient and powerful a being to risk a misstep. Loki concentrated on what would come next - escape. Loki remembered being good at that. He considered leaving without Thor, but dismissed it quickly. Regardless of their history, Loki couldn't abandon Thor to this wretched place. They stood a far greater chance of escaping together.

Few enemies remained standing when Thor and Loki stood together.

Everything about this place was wrong, but that?

That was right.

 

_The End._

 


End file.
